dtss_tczfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Wounded Silver
I used to play Pokemon as a kid. After the years and aging, my love was outgrown. I desperately wanted to play the game... years after. But I was to lazy, or as I would say, "busy" to find it myself. One afternoon I was pulling out my driveway... only to a snapping CRUNCH of one of my wheels. Confused, and to my surprise, a POKEMON SILVER. All in great condition, no scratches, no damage, nothing. I tossed it into the glovebox, feeling the cold and nervous sweat on my brow. After the day, I scavenged my old Gameboy and, trembling, put the game in it... dead. I still decided to turn it on, simple incense. It turned on. The little battery-indicator flashed red and green... I don't think it used to do that. At the end of the start screen, where a "charizard" used "flamethrower", I noticed a Gash oozing sickly red blood from one of its wings... the left one. Everything was normal, accept it couldn't save... not surprising. Overwhelmed by the series of events, i shut it off Being paranoid ever since. ... A week passed that held nervous tension... I decided to start playing SILVER once more. Again, the ooze gash was present... and accomanied by the charizard's eyes replaced by those of a milky-light blue.... almost like a blind person.. Or the color silver... The game started, and the select screen portrayed a SAVE-FILE... I highlighted it, and pressed it, no way in HELL I was going to play it, but just to read the portrayed stats it gives you before starting... I set the console on my desk and examined it. The top read: "PLAYER COMEPLAY!_!!". But... as starting up the game a week ago, Only 8 characters were available, I felt the cool sweat forming once more, and my eyes and left hand twitched. Accept at the bottom of the name were tiny letters, I leaned forward, and the screen flashed a seizure-inducing green and a terrible DEAD-ZONE glitch... a deep screech, louder then loud. I screamed and jumped, almost slapping the game away, my heart racing in fear and distress. Then the game started on its own. The screen continued forwarding the last destination, which was picking the starter POKEMON. I reached out, shivering and began playing... This was all ridiculous to be scared of, i thought. The 3 Poke-balls on the table, and PROF. Elm standing there... waiting. I went to the ball containing cyndaquil and pressed the command, and nothing was wrong with it... thank god. I approached my rival, who stands in the window of the lab. "Hey, Whatcha...-" was all he said. His sprite looked to fall onto the ground and it shook violently. I, trying to keep calm, lightly laughed... never liked him anyway. His sprite seemed to wheeze and cough, I decided to leave him alone and head to the tall-grass. A Pokemon battle started, but nothing showed up... accept it teleported me to Whirls-island, where "Lugia" was. I spawned, just to go into a battle, my left hand and eye twitched a bit more. Only having the cyndaquil i picked, I could only use tackle. Of course, only 1 damage cost. >Words popped up and read the following, "that's cute... get ready to be sent to hell, -" Lugia used a move, and knocked out cyndaquil. Rather then spawning into a Poke-Center, It put me back into the front of the lab in the beginning, where my rival was. Rather than him glitching, and the town covered in silvery fog, was a splash of red.. blood. Sweat dripped from my left, and still twitching, hand. I shook it off, just to see a small cut from my palm to my pinkie-knuckle. I threw the game onto the desk and ran to the bathroom, and cleaned my wound. This was something beyond cursed. I want to destroy the game and the console all together, I walked to my garage and snatched a hammer. I threw the game outside and struck down repeatedly on the ancient system. Nothing but the pain in my hand happened. It was perfectly fine. Rather, I threw it against the wall. Still, nothing. Only one thing left to do, so I retrieved the game and walked back inside. I was just overreacting, But still curious. I looked at the screen, hammer at ready, and studied it. My character was within the poke-lab, and all around was pixel-blood. Few mangled bodies lie around the ground. Elm was the only thing "alive", even then I saw my rival's chest torn open, entrails leaking out of his body. Elm stood some feet away and said only one thing, "Silver... Help us" His sprite fell over and turned pale, a small pool of silver forming around his head. Lugia faded into view, and almost repeated what he said once before, "Again, That's cute... Get ready to burn in Satan's Enigma." My vision flashed silver. I screamed and ran into my room, grabbing the only gun I had and shot the game, 4 blaring shots echoing. I fired one last shot, and everything seemed to slow down... I could almost make out the bullet ricocheting into my eye... the left one. ..... Before I fell to the ground My vision flashed my life, then was interrupted by a Pokemon Text Box.. "I enjoy seeing you in pain...". I thought I was dead... I thought I could be free, all from the, I'm guessing, cursed game. But I didn't die. I woke up in a gurney within a hospital room. A woman who looked like nurse-joy, a man who looked like Elm, Another like my rival... who had froth pouring out his mouth like bubbles. They all had Over-exaggerated widened eyes that were glinted silver. They had a wiry-grin that seemed cracked and ripped. All spoke in unison, an echoey voice that seemed digital, like when the file loaded itself: "Silver... Save us" Ever since, They only stood there watching... My left hand and eye twitching....... Never could I cry again. ---- Epilouge He found the game. He played the game. When he did, he saw a pale body of a figure with a swollen eye and a cut-up hand and a wiry-smile..... The cycle repeats. Forever. Credits Storyline by Chris Campbell Published by Nathan Melville Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Creepypasta Trying to Be Serious but Fails Category:Paukymaun Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:That just raises more questions! Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:DIALOGUE! Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:YOU'RE NEXT Category:Read by Yuriofwind Category:Trollpasta archives Category:Bad creepypastas